Clash!! Blackbeard!
General Info | Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 2849 | Beli1 = 8214 | Title1 = Ze Ha Ha | Quest2 = Clash!! Blackbeard: Pitch Black | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 6579 | Beli2 = 60072 | Title2 = Darkness | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear of both difficulties. *24 hours Limited-Time Event *You can recruit Blackbeard at 100% probability beating Master difficulty :*He will drop on 30 stamina as well, but it is much lower odds. Bandai doesn't publish the numbers but it's estimated to be between 15-30% How to Beat Clash!! Blackbeard! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Blackbeard was one of the earlier bosses and is not too difficult. He does take some finesse and we'll walk you through the most common approaches. He has a pretty consistent two turn cooldown which makes him quite predictable. Blackbeard does not hit hard, but he is immune to all status effects and clears your own attack buffs. Most of the skill associated with beating Blackbeard is about your ability to time when you push him below 50% and 20% health and working around the status effects. When creating your team, be aware that one of your lower slot characters will be locked for 25 turns. Only place characters here who's specials you will not need. Also, consider putting a healing character in one, and an orb changer in the other as you will only need one or the other to beat Blackbeard. Recommended Captains There are two main strategies to beat Blackbeard: One is a health/healing approach. These teams bring along characters who can heal such as Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru or captain who won't need to heal like Diamond Jozu for captain. These teams may bring along Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea, Brook Cowardly Skeleton or Nami Jackie ‘o Lantern for healing if necessary. Use your characters to heal up from Blackbeard's hits along with meat orbs while dealing continuous damage to Blackbeard to win. Pick the minimal amount of healing you'll need and select characters that will hit hard for the rest of your slots. The second strategy is a speed team. These teams focus on low cooldown boosting support units Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist, Thatch, Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru, or Kamakiri to increase a round's attack damage. This team is more focused on lower turns specials with moderate to high-attack stats in order to win. Generally, once you get close to 50%, you push your team to take Blackbeard out in one turn with no safety net. Decide which path your want to pursue and choose appropriate captains and supporting units. Either way, consider sacrificing some strength if you can get characters that bring along a level 1 despair reduction. This will prevent health and damage loss after Blackbeard's attacks under 50%. *Health Strategy *Diamond Jozu: Try and bring along Jozu as a friend. Under 50%, Blackbeard will silence your captain. If you make your captain a Jozu, this will chop your health in half if you do not have a level 1 despair reduction socket. :*Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: Enel's healing will make this stage super easy and open up stalling on early levels. Although, if you can beat Raid Eneru, you generally are not going to have much trouble beating this Clash. *Burst Strategy *Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea and Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander: 2.75x ATK boost - but you are in danger when you start loosing health. As often is the case, Marco is a bit better since he reduces damage and heals back from it... :*Portgas D. Ace Flame Mirror and Gladius: Those are the only burst captains that will have a safety net of no loss in attack damage due to losing health and associated boosts. However, they won't be able to sustain too many hits so beware how long you stall and take on Blackbeard. :*Thatch: The best captain to make speed runs on Blackbeard. :*Cavendish: the new legend can help you clear this in combination with a QCK or slasher team. *Others: There are plenty of other captains that will work once you're high enough level, like Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Garp the Fist, but if you have teams like these maxed out, you probably already have a strong enough QCK team to complete the level even easier. Recommended Support Units *Health Strategy :*Any hard hitting units :*A few healing units: Humming Swordsman Brook, Nami Jackie ‘o Lantern, Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea, Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander *Burst Strategy :*Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist :*Twin-Blade Thatch :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Usopp is actually useless on Blackbeard, but useful for stalling on stage 4 to keep your characters from being locked, and stalling for specials on a double Thatch team. *Damage Reducer :*NONE! "Hey, WTF?!" you might ask. Well, since Blackbeard clears all Buffs and Debuffs before he attacks (every two turns), there is no point to putting up a damage reducer. He will remove your damage reducer buff, and then attack. So if you thought you'd be super slick and activate your Enel and then Kalifa to negate all damage... you're in for a nasty surprise! Recommended Sockets If you have level 1 anti-despair, you will find this level incredibly easy. You won't have to worry about the single round despairs below 50%. However, it's by no means required and something you can work around easily if needs be. As always, a level one Matching Orbs power is recommended to make things easier. Recommended Teams may be a good F2P replacement for (and can help with Stage 4). *Thousand Sunny, as usual, is a better option than Going Merry if you have it. Flying Merry Go can be considered for more healing if your Enel is just a bit too low of what you need (but who sinks cola into FMG...). }} 40 Stamina Walkthrough grunt. He will lock your entire team for 3 turns which may be lights out most teams. You could use a fixed damage unit like Vista's here or stall with GPU (who is going to be useless versus Blackbeard anyway). Another way to deal with this stage is the Thousands Sunny special which will kill everything except the the Canonneer. Jozu teams should push through with no damage. If your Enel teams aren't fully charged, stall on the Canonneer like in the previous stage. | 4Boss = Sea Stallions Canonneer | 4HP = 8hp 80-90k | 4AttackPattern = Locks characters for 3 turns. Attacks for 7,220 every 4 turns. | 5Image = Clash Blackbeard - 5.png | 5Enemies = Blackbeard | 5Tips = For Jozu teams, since Blackbeard doesn't hit too hard above 50%, take your time to bring him down to just above 50% before pushing him but keep your health above 50%. This health will be wasted once he silences your captain anyways so take your time to get good orbs before pushing if possible. For Enel teams, try and keep one meat orb available for after each attack. Consider not attacking with that character to ensure you have meat to heal. Continue doing this until your specials are maxed out. Once you are ready to push below 50%, Jozu teams should being their push. His next big landmark is just above 20% health, he will then silence both captains, so any health above your standard health is just bonus. Continue to push him until you get matching orbs right before the 20% health mark. For Enel teams, If you have a two turn window due a level 1 despair reduction, this shouldn't be an issue for mid to high-level teams. If you don't, follow the previous strategy of saving at least one meat orb for after each round of being hit. If you will not survive the next hit from him, proceed to the below 20% strategy section. Once BB is right above 20%, activate your Attack Boost characters and Orb Boost characters and and push Enel out on the next round where your captains are not silenced. Activate Thatch a turn early if you bring him to make sure you get the chance for your orbs. If you have a Marco, activate him AFTER activating Enel to heal your team and give you a safety in case you need one more round to use your friend Enel. | 5Boss = Blackbeard | 5HP = 1,500,000 | 5AttackPattern = Blackbeard preemptively puts up immunity which will negate all Time Delay and Defense Reduction characters. Blackbeard will loop a two turn cooldown between each attack for 6,032 damage. Under 50%, Blackbeard will clear all buffs on your team and silence your captain for 1 turn. He will attack for 6,032 damage and repeat this in a two turn cooldown loop. Under 20%, Blackbeard will clear all buffs on your team and silence both captains for 1 turn. He will attack for 8,888 damage and repeat this in a two turn cooldown loop. }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Clashes